


Please Come Back, Sister

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Missing Teenager, Mystery, References to Aaron's Abuse, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: When a fourteen-year-old Victoria Sugden goes missing after a camping trip with her brother, in the Summer of 2008, her family and the police are desperate to find her.   While Aaron Livesy, who is staying with his mother for the summer, knew that she was going to see her long-lost brother – Robert Sugden.  As Robert searches for his sister, he stumbles across Aaron who agrees to help him on the mission.  It might take months, years, but they'd find Victoria and bring her safe and sound.  As Robert breaks down, thinking it's his fault for not keeping an eye on her.  However, in the village, Jack is desperate to find out what has happened to his little girl, along with the rest of the family.   As time goes on, Aaron and Robert grow closer.  Will Robert ever find the courage to face his father and family?   And most importantly, will they find Victoria as truths come to light?Rubbish at summaries.





	Please Come Back, Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow burner, just to warn ya. Hope you enjoy - loads of twists and turns along the way. :)
> 
> Follow come Canon. ;)
> 
> Robert still left in October 2005 - banished by his father after Max King's death  
> Aaron's abuse is happening  
> Andy hitting Jo is happening - resolved later in the story  
> Jack is alive and in Spain - Canon  
> Aaron is sixteen and is staying with Chas and Paddy  
> Good bond between Aaron and Paddy - not like the show at the minute  
> Daz is in it.

Aaron Livesy was staying with his mother in a vet’s.   Not his idea of a good summer holiday, but at least, he was away from the fear of his father.   He had blocked it out all summer, and it worked really well.  His relationship with his mother isn’t strong as they didn’t leave on the best of terms the last time he visited.  However, he was there for the whole six weeks, so he had to put up with it.  The vet he was staying with was alright, but commonly took his mother’s side for the arguments he had with her.   Mostly about her parenting skills.  

He was nothing, but a troublemaker, well is what Viv Hope thought and she made her opinion clear to the villagers – the village gossip and soon enough, everybody had an eye on him, not knowing whether to trust him or not.  He knew he had to do something to win their views around or make a friend who might have time for him.  He did have friends back at home, but they were troublemakers like him, they used him for cigarettes and alcohol.   His GCSEs had finished and he knew he had failed, but he didn’t know for sure yet.   He knew the landlady of the local had a soft spot for him; she was best friends with his mother, though.   She had pushed for him to have a job as a glass collector for him to have something to do and make some money on the side.

While, he was working there, he found some comfort in the landlady’s stepdaughter, who was two years younger than him.    She was nice and just like him – a troublemaker.   She had burned down her house months prior, that kind of made her more interesting than the rest.  Her brother wasn’t the kindest of people, he had made it clear how he felt about Aaron, advice of Viv, he thought.   He probably thought he had a romantic interest in his little sister.   He didn’t, though.   None at all.   It was a platonic friendship and she felt the same.  He was having an identity crisis as he didn’t know who he like and who he was.   He put it at the back of his head, though and focused on his holiday in a little village.

Until, one day, Victoria had some news for him.   “I’m going away tonight, Aaron.” 

“Where?”   He asked, curious.

“Camping!”   She smiled, excited.

“What?   Didn’t know that was a girl’s thing.   Thought it was more of our thing.   Who are you going with?”

There was a pause from her, but she piped up.    “Kayleigh.” 

“Who?” 

“My best friend from school.   You won’t know her, I haven’t seen her in a few weeks and I thought it would be a good time to see her.” 

“Alright.”    He didn’t have much of an interest.   However, there was something in her eyes.   They were in the café and knew they were getting stared down by Viv, who didn’t trust either of them.   “Wait a minute, you’re lying.”   He blurted out, seeing the lies from the look in her eyes. 

“Aaron!”   She hissed.   “What do you mean?”

“I can tell.  That pause you did.  Tell me who you’re going with.” 

“I’m going with my brother.”    She whispered.

“Andy?  I didn’t know he was the camping sort.   Or Daz?”  He whispered back, so nobody could hear them, especially Viv. 

“No, my long-lost brother, Robert.   I’ve been seeing him just over a year, but in secret.”

“Does anybody know?”    He asked.

“Of course not.”   She replied as if she thought he knew.   She looked at the confusion in his face.    “Him and dad don’t get on well.   And Andy hates his guts for what he did to him and Katie.  Don’t tell anyone, please, Aaron…they think I’m going with Kayleigh.” 

“I won’t.”   He put his hands up.   She gave him a look.    “I promise I won’t.” 

“Thanks Aaron.  You’re a good friend.”   She finished off her coke and grabbed her bags.   “I’m going now.  Do you want to see me off?” 

“Alright.”   He actually wanted to see what the infamous Robert Sugden looked like. 

He nodded as he went out of the café, out of the heavy eye of Viv.   Victoria took him to the bus stop. 

“Are you sure about this, Vic?” 

“Course I am, Aaron.  I love my brother and I want to see him, never mind what Andy or dad says.   Dad isn’t even here, he’s dumped us for Spain for gran and he only calls us once a week – his own daughter.” 

Soon enough, he saw a car pulling up – a nice one.   “See ya, Vic.   I’ll see you on Monday if you’re back.”   

“Bye, Aaron.”   She said as the car pulled up and there was a blonde-haired bloke, smiling at her and even him.   He was pretty cute.  Aaron pushed those thoughts to the back of his head though.

Victoria put her bags in the back of the car, smiling at Aaron all the times as she did it.  Robert stretched over and opened the door for her.  He smiled at her.

She paused and went over to Aaron and kissed him on the cheek.   “See ya on Monday, Aaron.   You’re a good friend.” 

Robert smiled at him.   “She’ll definitely be back on Monday.”

Aaron nodded, a bit shy of the man in the car.   He smiled as Victoria buckled her seatbelt and her brother raced off in the distance.   He felt alone again.  He took a slow stroll back to the vet’s where Paddy was, doing some kind of surgery.

“Aaron, can you occupy yourself for a bit?  I’m very busy and your mum is in town with Katie.”   Paddy asked, in a mood.

“What’s rattled your cage?”    He laughed.

“None of your business.”   Paddy replied.  He softened.   “Just an angry customer.   Where’s Victoria anyway?  I thought you were hanging out with her for the day.” 

“She’s went away with her friend for the weekend.  So, I’m a loner once again.” 

“I’m sure there’s other people in the village for you to socialize with.  What about Daz?   He’s a similar age to you.   Or Scarlett, his girlfriend?” 

Aaron didn’t like Daz that much.   He had been for a drink with him once when he first came to the village and he seemed so boring and didn’t like being wound up.  Scarlett was alright, but he didn’t fit in when she started to talk about the Kings and Home Farm.   He didn’t understand and he made his opinion clear and him and Daz started to have an argument over it.   He hadn’t saw him since and he knew he wouldn’t approve of his friendship with his younger sister.  

“Maybe.”   He said to make Paddy feel a bit better about himself and he was left by himself.

He was right.   The weekend was so boring without Victoria.   He had been to the café and without her, it was hard to dodge Viv’s hundred questions.   He couldn’t bring himself to see Katie without laughing, having seen Robert.  Andy had come to the village with Jo, there was something not right with those two.   She was somehow scared of him, but he didn’t voice any of his concerns as everybody would be right in to say how good of a bloke Andy was.  He had heard people say how good he was and how he didn’t deserve to go to prison for an accident.  They even said that the affair between his brother and Katie probably destroy the last ounce of him.   Andy didn’t even look his way with Victoria not being there.   He just dodged him; it was the best way to be.

Monday soon came and Aaron was over the moon to have his friend back.   He went to the café where they normally met, but there was no sign of her.   Maybe she was going to be back in the afternoon as she didn’t give a specific time.   Once the afternoon came, there was no sign of her.  None at all.   He knew that something wasn’t right, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.  She would be safe with her brother.   He knew Robert Sugden was a lot of things, but he would never dare hurt his sister.   He saw no sign of Andy or Daz in the village, maybe they were picking her up from wherever she was. 

Tuesday came around and it was very much the same as before.  No sign of Victoria and certainly, none of Andy or Daz around the place.   Maybe Andy and Robert had the decency to put the past behind them and went on a trip together for Victoria’s sake.   Diane was still around and seemed normal enough.

However, on Wednesday, things started to take another toll of events.  He went to have a drink with his mum and Paddy and Diane, the landlady, didn’t have a good look on her.   Her face had changed into one of sadness and confusion.  He could see the pain in her eyes, the agony of her entire movement.  That she didn’t know something.  She was worried about her, maybe something had happened with Victoria.  That was when he started to really worry about his friend…

He didn’t sleep on Wednesday night, not at all.  Who needed sleep?   He thought to himself.   Robert might have ran away with her – for her to have a better life.   No, he wouldn’t.   He couldn’t do that to his family.  He disregarded that straight away.  He needed to ask Diane the following day.  It had to be subtle, for her not to suspect anything – that he needed something.  She would never guess that Robert had taken her on that camping trip.   He didn’t have the guts to go up to Butlers Farm as he might get a good beating of Andy if he suspected he knew anything.   But Diane was soft, she had helped him a lot when he first came to the village at the beginning of the holidays. 

He had gone to the pub to do his weekly job, sometime daily.   Really depending on what he was doing on each individual day, he hadn’t done it since Sunday as he was missing Victoria.   Diane had confirmed her fake story as she started to go on about how she was with Kayleigh camping for the weekend.  She would be back on Monday.  Still not back.   Did they have any contact with Kayleigh’s family?

He knew something was absolutely not right when he saw that Diane wasn’t there, but Val was.  Her sister.  The gobby one, that is how he described her.  He preferred Diane, but he actually liked Val as she had a good sense of humour.   She was a chain smoker, so she was in the back most of the time, leaving him and Diane to do all the work.  He had come early, though, to ask her some questions.  He thought that she was still getting ready.  He went over to Val.

“Aaron, pet, didn’t know you’d be here.”   She seemed shocked, but not about Aaron, about something else.   It was like she had something huge on her mind.   “I mean a teenage boy like you should be having fun in the sun.” 

“I’m bored and Diane lets me collect glasses, but you already know that.” 

Her face give an expression of a confusion, but she soon came around.   “Oh yeah, forgot about that.”  How the hell could she forget working with him at days at a time.  He pushed that at the back of his mind, though.  “You get to work.”   She started to walk to the backroom.

“Where’s Diane?”   He asked, making her suddenly stop on her heels.   She didn’t turn around, it took a minute for her to answer.  Well, he felt like that.

“She’s ill.  She’s been up vomiting all night.   It must be a stomach bug of some sort, so don’t disturb her.   Just stay through here and do your jobs, whatever they are.”   Val said in a sharp tone and descended into the backroom.

He didn’t dare go in the backroom and served the punters through his stress about his missing friend.   There was no sign of her again, not even coming into the pub to see her stepmother.   Maybe she was camping out at Butlers Farm for some unknown reason.  Maybe something has happened up there.  No, she’d have texted him, saying she was back.   She wouldn’t forget…she promised.   She wouldn’t break a promise, would she? 

Whatever has happened, it must have been serious because Diane never took time off work.   She was always there, even if she was ill.   She would always look in to see how her business was going.  He wasn’t going to be busy as the barmaids and Paul and Val helped with Marlon in the kitchen cooking the food. 

The pub was quite busy, but it was all under wraps.   Maybe Victoria had gone to visit her father in Spain and Andy and Daz had gone with her.   Maybe Diane was not coming into work because she couldn’t go.   He knew that Victoria’s father and Diane hadn’t parted on the best terms.   But heartbreak wouldn’t stop her from working.  If anything, she would want to get her mind off it and working in the pub was a sure way to do that.   No, it had to be something else.   Something a lot more serious.  The only logical explanation is something to do with Victoria.  Maybe something had happened with Robert and the family were in trauma about that.  Maybe he had been taken ill, but it seemed all the clues pointed to Val as she was asking Louise if she knew Kayleigh’s dad’s number.   He had overheard the whole exchange between the two ladies.

“Val, look, me and Martin were over a long time ago, why would I have his number?” 

“I don’t know, Louise.   But you must, seriously, we need it.” 

“Why?  What’s happened?” 

Val shook her head.  “Can we talk about this later?  I just need to know if you’ve got a number for Martin.” 

“No, I haven’t.  Has something happened with Victoria or Kayleigh?” 

“I’ll tell you later.”    Val said.    “It’s nothing serious.”   But Aaron could tell by her voice: she was lying. 

They must think she was still with Kayleigh.  So, they had no idea that Robert had her.  Stress ran through Aaron’s mind.  The worry of losing his best friend had took over him.   He needed answers, he just needed them.  He decided to sneak into the backroom when nobody was looking.  He went.   He stood just behind the door.  He looked around and there was no sign of anyone.

He heard Val say something.   “They’re going to need to know sometime.   Andy and Daz are in shock and they’re not even coming into the village.” 

“They’re trying to track down Kayleigh and Martin.   I only found out yesterday when Daz told me.   I’m in a state, Val.  What if something has happened to her?  We’re going to have to inform Jack.” 

“Of course you are.   It is his daughter.” 

She was in tears.    “Please, Val, can you help me and not have a go?” 

“Yeah, of course.”  Val let her sister cuddle into her.

Aaron’s worst suspicions were true: Victoria was missing…

 

 


End file.
